Arizona State University and all of the school districts of Phoenix, AZ containing 7th grade classes propose a project to test the effectiveness of ethnic-sensitivity in school-based drug prevention programs, to evaluate ethnic differences in a mediational model, and to test the effectiveness of a narrative approach to prevention. Some recent prevention work has proceeded under the assumption that ethnic sensitivity enhances program effectiveness. Based on Relational Communication Competence Theory, Focus Theory of Norms, Narrative Theory, and research with the population describing ethnic similarities and differences in resistance processes, we will create three performance-based interventions to teach knowledge, motivation (norms) and skills, one matched to Mexican American culture, one to European American culture and one that mixes the two. The interventions and a control will be presented to an ethnically diverse student population in 45 schools (N=6,200). We are predicting that the most effective condition will be ethnic-making, followed by partial matching (mixed program), followed by mismatching. All interventions are predicted to be superior to the control condition. In addition, he study will attempt to validate a mediational model (resiliency factors) of program effectiveness on European American youth and test for differences in the model for Mexican American and African American youth. We will test the narrative assumptions of the interventions by assessing their effects on the narratives of participants as compared to control participants. Finally, an ethnographic study will be conducted to explain program effects.